


Для утешения не нужно слов

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Джек бесит Деклана. Возможно, у этого есть иное объяснение, чем неприязнь.





	Для утешения не нужно слов

Деклан МакРей привык ко всему. К визитам Теслы, которые больше напоминали стихийное бедствие. К срабатывающей в три часа ночи сигнализации, намекающей, что Друитт вновь воспользовался тем, что в лондонском Убежище нет электромагнитного щита, и телепортировался в подвал — пережидать гнев Хелен Магнус. К тому, что чердак викторианского особняка оккупировал птеродактиль из Кардиффа.

Единственное, что его раздражало, — тот факт, что к птеродактилю прилагался очень вредный капитан по имени Джек. Деклана в нём бесило всё, начиная с шинели и синих подтяжек и заканчивая соблазнительной улыбкой и стремлением при любой возможности ухватить Деклана за задницу.

Отказать Джеку в визитах к Мавануи он не мог. Она была единственной, кто остался из оригинальной команды Торчвуда-3. Джек приносил ей шоколад и подолгу сидел в гнезде, что-то шепча ей на ухо. Деклан подозревал, что с шоколадом связана какая-то занимательная история. И что второй (третий, если считать Мавануи) участник этой истории погиб.

Деклан сочувствовал Джеку, но не представлял, как объяснить, что флиртовать с ним бессмысленно: даже феромоны пятьдесят первого века не могли заставить Деклана чувствовать то, что он никогда не чувствовал. Когда сотрудники Убежища узнали о его отношениях с Джеймсом, они сочинили стишок-дразнилку про выбор между сексом и третьим «Масс Эффектом». Джеймс бровью не повёл. Лишь спросил:

— Друг мой, ваше нежелание заходить дальше объятий и поцелуев, оно имеет какое-то официальное название?

Деклан кивнул; Джеймс улыбнулся и прижал его ближе к себе. Совместный сон в одной кровати и нежные, почти целомудренные касания губ его устраивали: экзоскелет, поддерживающий жизнь в его теле, сексуальным подвигам не способствовал. Скорее, он им мешал. А в тех редких случаях, когда Джеймс был возбуждён, Деклан не отказывал себе в удовольствии протянуть ему «руку помощи». Ему нравилось, как Джеймс выгибался, выдыхая его имя, и каким расслабленным он был после.

Иногда, вот как сейчас, мысль, что Деклан его больше не увидит и не услышит, казалась невыносимой. Он достал бутылку Шато Шеваль Блан из коллекции Джеймса, уселся на лестнице, ведущей на чердак, и отпил прямо из горлышка. Если бы Джеймс узнал об этом, он бы перевернулся в гробу.

На верхней ступеньке показался Джек. Он бросил на Деклана один взгляд и поинтересовался:

— Плохой день? 

Вместо ответа Деклан опять присосался к бутылке.

Джек спустился к нему, мягко вытащил вино у него из рук, поставил рядом. А затем потянул Деклана вверх, обнял крепко, до боли, коснулся губами шеи в том месте, где билась жилка. Деклан уткнулся носом в серую шерсть, вдохнул терпкий запах одеколона Джека и подумал, что, возможно, ему не придётся объяснять, что такое асексуальность.

Здесь, в закутке под гнездом Мавануи, им не требовались слова.


End file.
